A Split Heart
by animealyssa22
Summary: Inuyasha x Kagome it is about Inuyasha and kagome's love. It fits in with the anime tv series kinda. I tried really hard on it, please read. It is a bit violent HINT Kagome might get hurt
1. The Plan

A Split Heart

Chapter 1

In the darkness of Naroku's Castle, Naraku and a dark figure were having a conversation on how to destroy the half demon we all know and love.

"Shetowen, I gave youa chance to destroy Inuyasha already, and you have failed. Tell me why I should give you a second chance and spare your life." – Naraku

Shetowen was uneasy about his words.

"Yes lord Naraku, but this time I have a plan that will succeed." –Shetowen

"Tell me." – Naraku

"Last time I tried to destroy Inuyasha, tried to kill him with force." – Shetowen

He stopped to gather his thoughts, but Naraku was getting impatient.

"Go on." – Naraku

"Well this time, maybe we should kill his spirit first." – Shetowen

Seeing that Naraku still had no idea what his plan was, Shetowen went to Kanna to show him on her mirror. He led Naraku to her, and the mirror showed Inuyasha and co. fighting yet another demon.

"The girl…that resembles Kikyo, as I watched through the mirror she has more power then she may know. She can see and purify the Shikon jewel shards. Inuyasha cares for her most out of the group and seems he will do anything for her wellbeing. Without her it would be useless to look for the shards." – Shetowen

"Not the most original of plans." – Naraku

The mirror suddenly showed the past attempts of Kagome kidnapping and each one fail with the consequence of death.

"Tell me how your plan will differ." – Naraku

"It seems every time Inuyasha and the girl argue the girl automatically goes into the well back into her own time, if I could get her before he comes to get her I could bring her here, before he notices she left. But I would need many sources of help." – Shetowen

"All will be supplied, only if you return them." – Naraku

"Of course, Lord Naraku." - Shetowen

**-**

Inuyasha and co. had just defeated another demon attacking a defenseless village that Inuyasha just conveniently past. Inuyasha beat the monster only because Kagome saw a shard in it's left arm, but when he killed it there was no shard.

I wonder what had happened. You'll find out in the next chapter!


	2. The Arguement and Trip Home

A Split Heart

**Chapter 2**

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't known it at the time, but their stubbornness will just help the plan that will lead to their down fall.

"Inuyasha, I swear I saw a shard in its left arm!" – Kagome

"I know you're lying, I bet you just felt bad for the village so you lied so I would kill it, don't fool with me wench! All you have to do is apologize now and I'll forget about it." – Inuyasha

"ME! I did not lie! And I am not apologizing." – Kagome

"Neither am I." – Inuyasha

It was silent for about a minute, until Inuyasha heard Kagome with her bag.

"Where do you think you are going?" – Inuyasha

"Home and I am not coming back until you apologize."

"Then you wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, and who said you could go home?" – Inuyasha

"I think that was my own decision." – Kagome

"Fine leave, it is not like you do anything but almost getting me killed!" – Inuyasha

But before he realized what he just said she had run off.

See this is why Kagome was upset.

**Flashback!**

Inuyasha was battling his brother, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha was terribly injured from protecting Kagome. Sesshomaru was after Kagome to take her from Inuyasha. (I have no idea, just go with me here) Well He defeated Sesshomaru, but was injured so badly, they had to stay at Kaede's for almost 2 weeks. Kagome blamed herself and was upset the whole 2 weeks. Every time any one mentioned it she went into the same upset coma.

**End Flashback!**

As he ran after her calling her name, he smelt her tears. He never liked it when she cried, especially when he was the one that made her. When he got to the well she was already gone into another world.

Sorry it was short! I'll make the next one longer! I promise!


	3. Back Home, Present and Past

After my one review I decided to change my writing. I will write said instead of – and I am sorry I spelled Naraku, Kanna, and Kikyo wrong. I changed it so don't worry! Thank you for that review! Please send more! And be totally honest!

A Split Heart

Chapter 3

Inuyasha decided to give Kagome time before he went to say sorry to her about what he had said. So he went back to Kaede's village which the gang was staying at. After he left, Kagura and Shetowen went into the well secretly with the chunk of Naraku's Shikon shards.

(Wait a minute before you go crazy. I am just guessing you use jewel shards to go threw the well I wasn't very sure. If I am wrong review me and tell me how they get through so I can change that. I assumed demons could get through the well using jewel shards, but in episode number one how the centipede got through? I have no idea, but if you do review it to me and I will immediately change it. Okay back to the story!)

Back at Kaede's village Inuyasha and co. (minus Kagome) were eating dinner.

"So Inuyasha, Kagome have another test? When did she say she would be back?" said Sango questioning.

"She didn't." Inuyasha said in his usually moody way.

Shippo ran onto Miroku's shoulder curiously.

"It looks like Inuyasha got into another fight with Kagome." said Miroku.

"What did you do to her this time?" said Shippo.

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Inuyasha stomped out of the hut and climbed up his tree to his usual branch. He began to think about nothing but Kagome, then silently fell asleep.

Kagome was at her house at the shrine, still not knowing Kagura and Shetowen were watching her every move through the window. They were confused and amused by the world of the future, but they could not get distracted. Kagome was eating dinner with her family peacefully, until Souta ruined the tranquility.

"Hey Sis, how was the past?" Souta asked, but got no answer. But he didn't stop there.

"How is Inuyasha?" He asked another question.

Now Kagome was ticked off.

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!" Kagome screamed as her family reacted in fear.

But Souta was having so much fun he just couldn't stop.

"You mean Inuyasha." Souta said ready to run.

Kagome didn't even get out of her chair.

"You don't want all of your friends to know about Snuggles do you, Mister Soccer star, just keep pulling my strings." Kagome said with a hint of blackmail.

"What were we talking about again…? Heh." Souta said trying to change the subject.

After dinner, Kagome got ready for bed. She felt lucky it was Friday night or she would have to study for school. Before she went to bed she sat and petted Buyo.

"Buyo who needs Inuyasha, anyway. All he does is bother us anyway. If he thinks I am just going to come back tomorrow, he is crazier then I thought… Who am I to call anyone crazy? I am talking to a cat!" Kagome said lightly.

I made it longer then last time, like I promised! I keep my word. It is not that much longer, but it is longer. Anyway, see you later! Bye Bye!

A reminder to any anime music lovers an awesome song is Inner universe. Aka: Ghost in Shell's theme song. It is cool, listen, and tell me if you like it. I maybe would make a good music critic, but if I'm not I should stay with writing.


	4. A Hit and Run and a Curious Distraction

A Split Heart

Chapter 4

Kagome too tired too clean up her room, so she decided to go to bed. She slipped into her comfy, warm bed that she has been waiting for weeks to sleep in, and was off to dreamland. Kagura and Shetowen were on the house's roof organizing their get in, get out strategy. They quietly entered the room from the window. Kagura was amazed at Kagome's room. So many gadgets she had never seen before.

"I wonder how they got the paintings so small." Kagura thought looking at pictures of Kagome and her friends.

Kagura stopped being distracted and focused on Kagome.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Kagura asked.

"We take her." Shetowen said.

Kagura and Shetowen moved close to Kagome's sleeping body. Closer and closer, nearer and nearer…CRACK! Shetowen accidentally stepped on and crushed one of Kagome's pencils laid carelessly on the floor. Kagome heard the sound and began to wake up. Kagura panicked, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She took the lamp off of Kagome's nightstand and bashed her in the head with it. Kagome immediately went unconscious. Shetowen pulled the knocked out girl onto his shoulder and they began their departure to Naraku's Castle.

In the shear of the night, Inuyasha woke up, sweat beating down his face and breathing heavily.

_"Kagome."_ He said to himself, feeling guilty about before, and before he knew it he was on his way to Kagome's time. He was pondering all the thoughts in his head. His dream was awful. He didn't see anything but heard screaming of his friends, his enemies, and people he truly cared about inside even if he didn't show it all the time. He wondered if this was going to happen literally, or he just shouldn't eat ramen and mysterious stuff that smelt like food before bed. He then ran and jumped into the well. He felt the force of energy that came from the well that sent him 500 years into the future. (That is present for us, future for him.) He popped out of the well and went into the house. Inside the quaint home he saw a grandpa reading in a armchair.

"Kagome is upstairs in her room, I think." Grandpa said like a crow.

"Humph." He said heading to the stairway. Inuyasha started up the staircase but stopped as Buyo ran across his path. Oh no! Inuyasha urged himself to ignore the urge, but he couldn't resist. In a matter of short seconds Buyo was hanging upside down by his legs, getting shaken and taunted by a half demon that was making constant disturbing noises.

That Inuyasha… I never knew why he made weird sounds at Buyo when shaking him. It is kind of weird if you think about it… DIRTY MIND… I need to stop that …EWWW! Buh Bye or Chow, maybe olive-wa. Or something cliché. Or C U Later! Buy!


	5. In To the dungeon, and Almost There

Hey everybody! I am thinking of removing this story. Only because I have 2 readers that I know of. Maybe I just need to write better, then I would get some actual readers, but if you like this story please review and tell me if I should just stop writing.

A Split Heart

Chapter 5

Kagura and Kagome traveling on a feather and Shetowen running close behind decided to stop for a break.

"So what should we do now?" Shetowen asked

"It is your plan, tell me what to do." Kagura said.

"I will head back to the spot where Inuyasha is staying and you will bring her to Naraku and he could do what he wants with her." Shetowen said.

Kagura quickly pulled out another feather and flew away with Kagome on it also. Shetowen waited for them to disappear from his sight, and started running back to Inuyasha's camp.

Inuyasha spent at least a half an hour just playing with Buyo, until Buyo could not stand it anymore and scratched him. Grandpa said to leave him alone. Inuyasha then continued up the forever lasting stairs and got to Kagome's bedroom door. He could even smell her scent on her door. How much he loved her scent, he hated when he couldn't smell her beautiful scent. He knocked first, and no one replied, so he entered figuring Kagome was asleep. But she was not, actually as you know she wasn't even there. Positively he thought maybe she is in the bathroom. He knocked first. The only reason he knocked first was because he got sit last time he didn't knock, because he walked in on her. No one answered when he knocked.

"Kagome are you in there?" Inuyasha said nervously but no on answered, "Okay then I am coming in."

He opened the door only to see an empty, floral bathroom. He was very worried, now He staggered to her window to see if she was outside, but she was not. He was starting to panic, His breathing was harder and he started to sweat. He jumped out the window, and into the well, hoping Kagome went back to camp.

Kagura and Kagome (still unconscious) got off the feather and entered the dark, cold castle. As Kagura dragged Kagome to Naraku, Kagome was groggy but almost about to awake. Kagura brought Kagome to Naraku.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Kagura asked

"Just put her in the dungeon for now, until she wakes up." Naraku said.

Kagura dragged Kagome down to the dungeon area and threw her in one.

She went back up to Naraku, but before that she didn't completely lock the door. (Meaning you couldn't get out of it from the door but you could get in) The reason she did this was because she really wanted this plan to fail. If Inuyasha destroys Naraku, he will no longer control her, so helping Inuyasha seems like a better plan then killing him. But she would have to be a good actor to fool Naraku that she just forgot to lock the door, correctly.

Shetowen arrived at Inuyasha's camp, but all there was were two sleeping humans, and two small sleeping demons, but no Inuyasha. He decided to wait for him. But it won't be long, because Inuyasha was on his way.


	6. The Choice and the Trickery

Okay, thank you I got more reviews than I expected, so I am continuing the story. Now In a review I got it said that there should be a pairing for Kagura. Now that wasn't part of my writing plan, but I could, so if you want a pairing for Kagura, review me and tell me who you want her to be with and if you think she needs one. She is an important character even if she doesn't seem like it now. About the Miroku and Sango pairing I am showing that more in the next chapter, as I planned. The reason why I didn't really make them very intimate is because this story is on the romance of Inuyasha and Kagome, but the next chapter will be focused on the rest of the group. Now on to the story!

A Split Heart

Chapter 6

On Inuyasha's way back to camp, he kept on assuring himself that Kagome was there, even though inside he knew he was fooling himself. Her grandpa said she was upstairs and he was playing with Buyo near the stairs, so he would of saw her come downstairs to got to the well, and she wouldn't jump out of her window, but right now he would think of anything, as long as he thought Kagome was okay. After jumping tree to tree, mile by mile he got to camp again. Shetowen was still waiting silently for Inuyasha to return.

When Inuyasha was disappointed and more worried then before, he just couldn't think anymore. How could he think, when Kagome could be dead, or being tortured, It was practically his fault, if she wasn't there she wouldn't be dead or captured. But, then he smelt something out of his usual scents. But before he could distinguish whose scent it was, Shetowen slashed him in the shoulder.

Okay I know I didn't tell you what Shetowen is. He is a mean, unaccepted demon. He is a full cat demon, and started assisting Naraku when he was in need.

Inuyasha yelped with pain, as Shetowen slashed him again. Inuyasha finally got focused and hit him with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Inuyasha put his hand on the handle of the sword, the tetssigua, (Sorry if spelled wrong) feeling the power of it before he unsheathed it.

"I would not unsheathe that sword if I were you, foolish half demon." Said Shetowen.

"Well last time I saw, you weren't me." Said Inuyasha unsheathing the sword.

He could have done a wind scar right then, but and tiny, little sense inside of him told him not to. He once again sheathed his sword. Shetowen was surprised about his actions. Maybe Inuyasha had more common sense then he had thought.

"So why should I not attack you, you attacked me." Inuyasha said.

"If you do, she will die." Shetowen said.

A gigantic bomb hit Inuyasha in the face.

_"That is why she wasn't at her home. Where could she be? She is alive or he wouldn't of threatened me, but maybe he is tricking me. Maybe I should trick him back." Thought Inuyasha._

"You better leave her alone! What did you take her for?" Inuyasha said threatening him.

"I want your shards, and if you don't, she will die." Said Shetowen.

"I chose the shards." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would never leave Kagome to die, this was part of his trick.


	7. The Others

Hey, no one really said who they wanted Kagura to be paired up with, so until someone gives me an idea, she won't have one. Sorry for not updating. Like I said this chapter I am focusing on the rest of the group. Tell me if I am trying too hard. I really want to show the feelings between everyone.

A Split Heart

Chapter 7

Inuyasha and Shetowen were still at the camp, and it was still night time, about 3:00 am. They were staring into each others demon eyes, anger in Inuyasha's, and Shetowen's content ones. Inuyasha was confused about his plan, but he was almost there.

"So if I take the shards what is going to happen?" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe I was mistaken, maybe your feelings for her are not as thought." Shetowen said, _"Now what am I going to do, he didn't take the bait? Maybe, I can change his mind… I will start running, and if he follows, he is lying to me." _Shetowen thought.

Shetowen raced toward Naraku's castle, and Inuyasha soon ran after him.

Soon after they ran off, it was silent. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara actually slept through that confrontation. Shippo woke up calmly, Kirara also woke up.

"Kirara, I hope Kagome is okay, I miss her a lot." Shippo said, "Ever since my father was killed by the Thunder Brothers, Kagome has been like my new family, so has every one else here. If anything ever happen to anyone I don't know what I would do." He also said looking at Miroku and Sango sleeping.

Shippo sat there with Kirara just nuzzling him. Miroku and Sang eventually woke up from Shippo's whimpering.

"Hey Shippo, where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he is getting Kagome." said Shippo.

"If he did, he will not back till tomorrow." Sango said.

"What are they doing when Inuyasha stays there overnight?" Shippo said curiously.

Sango's face turned red. But Miroku had no problem with telling him.

"Well you see Shippo…" Miroku was interrupted.

"MIROKU! Don't tell him that!" Sango yelled.

"Lady Sango, why did you blush so much when he asked? That must mean you are untouched. (Sango was getting ticked) It is okay Sango, I will be your first." He said rubbing her bottom.

She was angry. She started slapping him across his happy face, to him it was worth it. But inside Sango felt the same way, but she would never admit it. Shippo completely decided to change the subject.

"So, that means we are leaving tomorrow." Shippo said.

"No, it is the new moon tomorrow night, and that means we will stay here." Sango said.

In Naraku's Castle, Kagome was twisting and turning in her unconsciousness. She then woke up to find she was in a cell all by herself. She got up and looked around.

"Good thing Mom made dinner, or I would be starving." She said to herself to feel more positive about the situation. All she could do is blame herself.

_"Why would they take me, all I do is hurt everyone who tries to save me. I am useless." _Kagome thought.

She had to find a way out for now, so she had to think happier, but there was no way out.

Inuyasha and Shetowen where getting closer to the castle.

Hey remember, tell me pairings, thoughts, suggestions, anything, I don't care! Bye!


	8. A Half Death

OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry! I didn't even notice I didn't update in so long. Well here is the next chapter.

A Split Heart

Chapter 8

Still following, Inuyasha was getting annoyed, but he didn't say anything. Then Shetowen and Inuyasha went headfirst into a barrier. Inuyasha got out his handy Tetsaiga and it started turning red.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said when his tetsaiga didn't break the barrier.

"Well which one is it then? The girl or the shards?" Shetowen said

Inuyasha ignored him. He watched as the barrier started to open up. As if it was a door. Inuyasha was confused about why it just opened, but he didn't care and he entered. Shetowen entered also.

_"Why would Naraku just let me in? This has to be a trap. But Kagome is in there…" _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha and Shetowen walked ominously until Naraku appeared with Kanna and Kagura followed. Inuyasha stood there. He knew he had Kagome.

"Naraku, give me back Kagome." Inuyasha said

"And I started taking orders from you when?" Naraku said.

Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga, and rushed yelling at Naraku. Naraku easily used his power to hurl Inuyasha against a tree. Inuyasha clenched His paining stomach.

"Nothing will happen to her, if you give me what I want." Naraku said.

"Why should I believe you?" Inuyasha said.

"Well if you don't believe me, I guess I will have to show you." Naraku said.

Inuyasha knew what that meant… He was gonna hurt Kagome.

_"I have to get to her before she dies!"_ Inuyasha thought.

He searched all the rooms in the castle yelling her name. She heard him, but couldn't answer. The poison gas, Miasma, was already suffocating her soul. After searching almost every room in the dungeon, he found her room. He saw his love, gasping for breath, half dead. He rushed to her and put her on his back. He ran out of the castle. Shetowen noticed them and pulled Kagome off Inuyasha's back roughly.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Blood came out of her fragile arm. Still tightly being held on to by sharp claws. The claws were ripping her tissues, and releasing blood.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha yelled at Shetowen.

Inuyasha used wind scar making sure he didn't hit Kagome. Shetowen fell over and Inuyasha chopped his head off in midair. He forgot to get Kagome on time. Still in his weak grasp, Kagome was under his dead, limp body. (Shetowen weighs a lot, so yeah that would hurt really bad.)

"Come on, Shetowen has failed and paid his consequence." Naraku said as they vanished.

Inuyasha threw off the dead body, revealing a severely injured, motionless body. Her clothing was ripped and dyed red with blood. Not just her blood, Shetowen's also. He was worried, what if she was dead? He put his sensitive ear to her chest, and it was beating faster than greased lighting. Otherwise really really fast. He didn't know what to do.

He then did all he could do. He carried he to the nearby waterfall. He knew she wouldn't like it if she found out but he took off her bloody clothes, and bathed her. He respected her privacy, but he had to do it. She would never know anyway, she was unconscious.

Hi I have been really depressed lately, so I am sorry that I didn't update sooner.


	9. A Connection Made

Hi I am really sorry for updating so late. Okay readers the rest of the story is really lovey dovey and crap. And if you don't like that well you should stop. This is a romance, and I think it should be more with love. The rating is teen now, so it will be more interesting, but I don't write about sex, cause I think those stories should be kept in peoples minds. My story may take a little longer to explain, cause I started to make it more detailed.

A Split Heart

Chapter 9

Inuyasha looked at the calm, clear stream then at torn and hurt Kagome. He carried her to the shallow part of the dazzling stream. He gently started to take off her skirt, then her shirt, then her shoes, and then her underclothing. Inuyasha was being very serious, and giving her full respect. He was not going to fool around and touch anything he didn't need to without permission. As if he would think of asking. She had mostly gashes on her shoulder from Shetowen's claws digging deeply into her flesh. A few more were on her face and torso, from Shetowen and debris landing on her. He started on her face. He brushed a few stray hairs in the way, and rinsed the dirt and blood from the cuts. Next was her shoulder, the wounds were very deep, and the gash could have fractured her collar bone. He decided to leave that area alone, because he didn't want to regret anything. He saw her terrified face that looked full of pain. He touched her arm, and that painful face turned into one of serenity. He embraced her, she started to shiver, as it started to rain. He didn't ever want to let her go, but he didn't want her to get a fever. He covered her in his fire rat kimono, and put her on his back. He rain In the storm, they both got soaked. Inuyasha wondered what Kagome was thinking.

Kagome was sessile, she was motionless, her soul was closed. She had an illusion that she was in reality. She walked in her home, Souta and Grandpa were at the table, Souta was trying to teach him to play soccer. Mama was cooking dinner.

"Hey Mama, do you need a hand with dinner?" Kagome asked.

"No that is okay it will be done In a few minutes, so join Souta and Grandpa at the table." Mama replied.

"Okay." She said back sitting at the table. They ate dinner, Kagome took a bath, and then went to bed. She woke up, and then headed downstairs. She noticed Souta and Grandpa were still at the table, but not moving, her mother was just standing there, they were like wax statues. But suddenly she was turning into to one, he legs then her waist were turning to wax. Then he throat was being sealed. She screamed from the inside out.

Inuyasha was shocked, as he heard her ear piercing scream. She was suffocating with tears rolling rapidly down her face. She was taking gigantic gasps for life, and coughing. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her. He felt her soft lips touch his. She stopped gasping, screaming, crying and choking. They were calm together on the wet ground. In all of its muddiness, it was magical. They were almost one. They made a connection, their fears, problems….anything that was bad vanished. The kiss broke, they were all alone except each other.

"I love you." Inuyasha said in an almost silent whisper. She didn't reply. He forgot she was unconscious.

Well that is the end of this chapter. Bubye!


	10. Poor Kagome

I am so very deeply sorry to all my readers I haven't updated in almost 4 months, I am very lonely lately….I hope you will forgive me……

A Split Heart

Chapter 10

"I love you." Inuyasha said in almost a silent whisper.

Inuyasha knew she couldn't hear him, but that was why he said his devotion of love at this given time. He was afraid to say his heartfelt emotions to her body awakened. He wished everyday that he could say those words to her and she would say them back. But what about his other love, Kikyo? His feelings about still had not changed since that day of utter betrayal and lies, in which he was pinned to that sacred tree. His Kikyo is now gone replace with one full on rage and anger. He could never get his Kikyo back, and he knew that. Memories of Kikyo and him, memories of him and Kagome, he cherished both of them in his heart. Did he value one over the other? Before he could decide his answer, he heard a scream of pain from his dear love once more.

Back into Kagome's dream gone wrong.

Kagome was on the floor, no longer turning to wax in her home. The room fell into darkness as a glowing pink bubble fell from the infiniteness sky above her. More pink bubbles fell. Kagome opened her teary eyes, and saw something through the darkness. She walked until she entered a dim forest. In the corner of her eye, she saw a red and white figure. She walked calmly to the figure, and saw a something she wished never to see again. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing each other. Kagome hid behind a bush to conceal herself.

"I love you Kikyo, and I will always." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was still hiding, kneeling on the ground, and facing the opposite direction of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's presence, and quietly moved closer to her. Kagome turned to see what was happening since it was silent now. But it was too late, Inuyasha stabbed her in the back.

"Goodbye, I need you no longer, wench!" Inuyasha said, as Kagome screamed his name.

Back to reality.

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream his name. She wasn't suffocating anymore; she was almost holding her breath. He leaned over to help her once more, but suddenly his voice stopped at the words that came out of her innocent mouth.

"I hate you Inuyasha."

Her face full of fear started to cry tears of sorrow and misery. Kagome eyes turned solid, and she went into a trance of hate, she grabbed the Tessaiga and threw it far away. Inuyasha being in a state of agitation began to transform into a full demon. His once soft yellow eyes turned into a evil red shade with turquoise pupils. Demon Inuyasha, saw his next victim, Kagome. He ran into her and hit her with an iron reavor soul stealer. Kagome got deeply wounded, and laid motionless on the ground. Demon Inuyasha slashed her again and again. Kagome's eyes opened slightly, but she started vomiting blood and dirt. She was too weak to hold her upper body up with her arms, so she fell to the ground.

"Sit." Kagome gently said as she closed her eyes closed and she returned into a state of unconsciousness.

Demon Inuyasha was dragged into the ground by the force around his neck, and returned into his normal half demon self. He glanced to see his Kagome lying on the ground.


	11. A Quick Interruption

A Split Heart

Chapter 11

Kagome's face was calm and caring. It amazed Inuyasha that she was still alive. He looked at the damage that fell upon her. He body was ruined scars everywhere, blood dripping out of her from every corner.

"I made those, I hurt you Kagome. I don't know what came over me. I'll fix this!" Inuyasha said.

It was afternoon, around there. Inuyasha was dashing through the blazing forest to get to Kaede's village. He held Kagome piggybacked. He rushed without slowing down, only speeding up. But a demon stopped him in his tracks. It was Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME?" Kouga yelled grabbing the motionless from his enemy Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't pull her back. It would widen her wounds if she was the rope in their tug of war. Kouga put his head on her chest seeing if her heart still had a beat, which it did. Kouga handed Kagome to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Ginta, Hakkaku bring her back to the den." Kouga told his wolf demon counterparts.

"Yes Kouga." They both said started running, Ginta holding Kagome in his arms, Hakkaku running behind him.

"Where are they taking her?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are taking her somewhere safe, as if you care. And while they're doing that I am going to deal with you. No one does this to Kagome." Kouga said.

"Well I don't have time for that right now, maybe we can reschedule." Inuyasha said as he caught up to Ginta and Hakkaku and got Kagome back. Kouga yelled at them for letting him get away. They said that Inuyasha was too fast for them.

Inuyasha kept running and finally made it to Kaede's village. Sango Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara were at the village seeing if there were anymore updates on Naraku's location. There were only the ones they knew already and decided to stay there until Inuyasha and Kagome returned. Inuyasha sneaked passed the group and the villagers, cause he didn't want any commotion. He went right into Kaede's hut.

"Oh my goodness! What has happened to Kagome? Was she attacked by a demon?" Kaede asked rapidly.

"Kagome was attacked by a demon not too long ago, and hasn't awoken since. She has some pretty deep wounds." Inuyasha said quietly.

Without saying more, Kaede went to work. She asked Inuyasha to leave the hut. He left and saw Sango.

"I didn't even know you and Kagome where back yet. So where's Kagome?" Sango said.

"She is in Kaede's hut." Inuyasha said thinking hoping she would get off the subject.

"Oh ok. Well I join in. I've been pretty bored waiting for her to get back all day." Sango said as she entered the hut.

A slight yelp was heard as Sango entered the hut. Sango stayed and helped Kaede patch all the wounds. Miroku was at the local shops impressing all the shopkeeper's wives, and Shippo and Kirara were playing tag in the grass. Inuyasha thought they would find out about Kagome whether it was now or later. But they don't need to know wat demon did it. In an hour later Sango and Kaede came out of the hut.


	12. The Resting and the Rested

**A Split Heart**

**Chapter 12**

Kaede and Sango came out of the hut. They didn't have any sorrow to their faces.

"Kagome will be ok, the wounds were about all the same size and shape so it should heal quick." Kaede said, and Inuyasha's face was less worried.

"Hey Inuyasha what kind of demon did this anyway?" Sango asked out of curiosity.

Inuyasha didn't answer Sango.

"Never mind then." Sango said.

"Can I see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, Kaede was surpised he even asked.

"Of course, but after she rests." Kaede answered.

"Okay, I'll be back later." Inuyasha said running into the forest that once bared his name.

"Wonder what he is thinking." Shippo said.

"Do we ever?" said Miroku.

Inuyasha entered the forest, and started to think. Think about Kagome. What if she remembered what he did? What if she asks what happened to her? Kagome will know it was him that inflicted those scars upon her. He wondered what he would say. The deeper he went in thought, the deeper he was in the forest. He stopped as he saw the Goshinboku (Sacred Tree).

He had so many memories connected to this tree. Some with Kikyo, some with Kagome. He pictured Kikyo leaning on this tree, getting the souls that keep her moving. He remembered the kiss they shared next to this tree, but he remembered the pain it brought Kagome more. He thought of how much pain he must give Kagome. She still is by his side, even if he has Kikyo on his mind. Why do I give her so much pain and she has never given me anything but happiness? I gave her the opposite of affection, I almost killed her. What kept Kagome alive? She is strong, but is still a human.

He then saw Kikyo walking with her soul eaters. He stayed where he was, and waited for her to come closer. They were in just talking distance.

"You wonder why Kagome lived, yes." Kikyo said in her cold voice.

"Kikyo did you used your powers to save her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I did not. Kagome used her own powers, inside." Kikyo said, "She is beginning to use them well. Soon she will replace me completely. I am no longer needed anyway. I just continue to linger on, whether I like it or not." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, why do I end up causing everyone I love pain?" Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

"What happens is fate's decision, and that is what fate decided for you." Kikyo said still in talking distance of Inuyasha.

"Yes…But can I change fate?" Inuyasha said.

"No your fate is already written." Kikyo answered.

When she answered, he left her in peace and returned to camp at sunset.


	13. Deep in Thought

A Split Heart

Chapter 13

Inuyasha walked out of the mystical forest, and entered Kaede's village once again. He wanted to see Kagome very badly. It was almost dark when he got to Kagome's hut. He entered with no interruption from the other members of the group.

He saw her, resting. He sat next to her sleeping body, caressing her smooth face. Soft tears rolled down Inuyasha's cheeks. He still had a pain in his heart since she declared hate for him. Was what she said true? Did she mean it, or was it not meant for him to hear?

"Inu…yasha…are you ok?" Kagome said faintly whispered.

"_Luckily she probably doesn't remember what happened." Inuyasha Thought._

"I am fine Kagome, how about your wounds? They are deeper than mine." Inuyasha said with great concern if she was still feeling pain.

_"It will be easier on Inuyasha if I just pretend I don't remember what happened. No matter how much it hurts my heart." Kagome thought._

"I am perfectly fine, they aren't even that bad." Kagome said a little louder. Kagome tried to sit up, but she didn't have enough strength so her hands went limp. Before her head hit the ground, Inuyasha rushed and grabbed Kagome's upper half. He gracefully hugged her, and he suddenly transformed into a human. His White hair, sharp claws, and golden eyes turned to traditional black hair, dull nails, and razor sharp black eyes. Their hug lasted through the transformation, slightly tightening and becoming closer.

Inuyasha let go, and asked if it was ok to pick her up. She said yes and he picked her up, piggyback style, and brought her to the front of the hut next to a small bonfire. He put her down, he kept a hand on her back so she could lean on it, and he sat next to her. It was a beautiful starry night, the sky a dark blue that swirled around and around. The warmth of the fire made the moment of peace, a time of love. They didn't speak, but a rapid amount of thoughts filled both of their minds.

Hi there Well here is a little clue…..

Kagome thinks her dream really happened

Review if you want, I Always love to hears from you.


	14. They'll Never learn

A Split Heart

Chapter 14

Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha. He felt it would be embaressing if the village saw him and her sleeping together, so he gently picked her up and put her back in the hut. He was tired also, so he leaned against his favorite tree. (He is still human and doesn't have the power to jump up there)

The Morning came, and everyone started waking up. Miroku and Sango woke up first.

"Hey do you think Inuyasha will make us start searching for more jewel shards today?" Sango asked him.

"If he has any sense in his mind he will see that we can't. Kagome's wounds still haven't healed." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha heard his name so he woke up.

"Hey what were you saying about me?" Inuyasha said with his 'what are you up to' face on.

"Umm…" Miroku thought of a good excuse.

"I said that you were still sleeping, but now since your awake ill get started one breakfast." Sango said.

Kagome and Shippo woke up from all the talking.

"Me and Shippo will help you Sango." Kagome said.

"No it is alright Kagome you should still rest your wounds aren't completely healed." Sango replied.

"No I think Kagome should help." Miroku said.

"ARE YOU SAYING MY COOKING IS TERRIBLE?" Sango said offended.

"I think that is what he meant." Shippo said trying to get the poor monk a slap in the face.

SLAP! Miroku once again got the traditional everyday slap.

"Every time you slap me, I love you even more." Miroku said with a lecherous smile on his face.

"Ughhhh Miroku!" Sango said in frustration.

"Ohh my dear Sango, I know you love me too."

"In your perverted dreams!" Sango yelled.

Shippo and Kirara were lying in the grass.

"When will all of them know the love that they all share?" Shippo said to Kirara.

"Your Right Kirara, they'll never learn." said Shippo.


	15. WHOSE LAZY?

Ello there my readers . I hope your having a good day today….well I've been in a little writers block, hehe….Um hey if you have any, and I mean any, ideas I could use in this story. My aim is Babybananna02 you can aim me and give me your idea or ideas.

A Split Heart

**Chapter 15**

Well Sango soon accepted Kagome's help, and they made breakfast. It was Omelets, and of course the traditional rice and Kagome started making some tea.

"Hey I haven't seen Kaede all morning! I wonder where she has been." Shippo said woofing down his omelet to beat Miroku for the last one.

"Well before all of you woke up his morning, I saw her leave and she said she had to tend villagers. And she said the one of the villagers in the next village was the victim of a huge powerful demon." Sango said giving this obvious hint on where the next jewel shard might be.

"This is our chance to get another piece of the jewel. Well we'll just wait until Kaede comes back and tells us more information." Inuyasha said as Miroku and Shippo stopped eating and gave him a very suspicious looks.

"Hey Inuyasha, you would never turn down leaving if there is even a slight chance we could find another shard." Miroku mentioned.

"He is probably getting lazy from all this time in the village." Shippo said. Inuyasha's face turned into a 'you're going to get the biggest bump on your head for saying that' face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOUR NO HELP DURING A BATTLE, AT LEAST I DESERVE TO RELAX!" Inuyasha yelled looking like he was gunna blow up.

"Calm down Inu**yasha…**Ohhh hello Kaede!" Kagome said when she saw Kaede walking down the path, "You are welcome to join us."

Kaede having no other plans for this morning, decided to join them. She went over to Kagome with two different herbs in her hands, one brown, and one a very bright green.

"Child put this in your tea, it will make ye feel much better. Only put it in your tea, it is only used for the wounded, but if Inuyasha and the others were to drink it, they would get terribly sick within hours." Kaede said, patting Kagome on the back, and giving her the colorful herbs.

"Thanks Kaede!" Kagome said as Kaede went to finish eating with the rest of the tachi. (Group)

Kagome started shredding the herbs into tiny pieces. She made a little tea bag for herself, and put it in the tea glass. (You know what I am talking about, those little cups with no handles that they use for tea) She made Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Inuyasha tea, and a little one for Shippo. When the tea was done she took a little sip of her tea first to see how hot it was.

Then they tea entered her stomach she froze.

Well I am making a little cliffhanger if you don't mind. Ill update relle

Soon so Bubyes


End file.
